Curiosidades en las películas de Shrek
thumb|El diseño de los personajes fue hecho para que se parecieran a sus actores de voz Las películas de Shrek deben su popularidad en parte gracias a las distintas parodias o guiños que han hecho a lo largo y ancho de sus cuatro películas, a continuación un listado de dichas apariciones y otras cosas curiosas que vale la pena mencionar Curiosidades de Shrek 1 *· La escena en la que la Princesa Fiona se defiende de los extraños mosqueteros del bosque situándose en medio de dos, saltando, manejando el tiempo y pateándolos simultáneamente mientras la toma gira a su alrededor está inspirada en “The Matrix”. thumb|Matrix *· Mike Myers, Cameron Diaz y Eddie Murphy nunca se juntaron. Cada uno grabo su sección por separado y luego fueron editados. *· El título parece que proviene de la palabra schreck, que significa miedo en alemán, aunque también se rumorea que podría hacer referencia al apellido del actor que interpretó Nosferatu, Max Schreck. *· IMAX ha invertido diez millones de dólares para adaptar la película a 3-D IMAX. *· Se asegura que el personaje del perverso Lord Farquaad tiene los rasgos de Michael Eisner, directivo de la Disney, empresa rival de DreamWorks. *· En la versión en español que llegó a México, todo el libreto fue adaptado por el cómico Eugenio Derbez, quien también hace de burro, por eso es muy diferente si lo comparamos con las demás versiones. *· Cuando se estrenó la película en México, Andrew Adamson (director) se fue a un cine para ver la adaptación, donde confirmó que aunque él no la entendió por estar en español, pudo ver que la gente se reía muchísimo, más que en Estados Unidos, gracias a la adaptación. *· El castillo de Lord Farquaad es una parodia de los parques de atracciones Disney. *· Lo más difícil es la animación facial, admite Jeffrey Katzenberg (productor), que en Shrek es diez veces mejor que en Antz/ Hormigaz, producida hace tres años. *· Shrek es la primera película de animación digital protagonizada por humanos. *· Los creativos de la PDI/DreamWorks han perfeccionado los rostros digitales, otorgándoles una dimensión emocional de la que carecían hasta el momento. *· En yiddish (lengua judía internacional), Shrek significa horrible, terrible Curiosidades de Shrek 2 *· Los carteles y el aspecto general de reino de Muy Muy Lejano, es una mezcla entre Hollywood y el Rodeo Drive de Beverly Hills, desde las famosas letras en la ladera de la colina (Far Far Away en vez de Hollywood), hasta la disposición de las calles (Romeo Drive), o la verja de entrada a palacio, que tiene un gran parecido con la de los estudios Paramont. También podemos observar una serie marcas a las que le han cambiado algo del nombre para adaptarlos, algunas de ellas son:: *Burger King. Aparece con otro nombre en far far away “Burger Prince” *Rodeo Drive. Aparece como “Romeo Drive”. *Versace. Aparece con el nombre de “Versachery” *Starbucks. Aparece con otro nombre Farbucks *Baskin robbins. Aparace como Baskin Robinhood *A continuación el listado de películas por orden alfabético: *Alien. Cuando el gato con botas sale de la camiseta de Shrek a la altura de la tripa enseñando los dientes.thumb|El gato saliendo de Shrek *Aquellos maravillosos años. Cuando shrek coloca bien la camara al principio de todo y la imagen se ve como si dijesemos un video doméstico, también la musica. *Arma letal. Al fondo de una calle, aparece un cine donde se proyecta Lethal Arrow 4. *Cazafantasmas. La galleta gigante nos recuerda al enorme muñeco de caramelo de los Cazafantasmas. *CortoCircuito 2. La escena del rescate con Mongo con la misma música de una escena muy importante de la pelicula cortocircuito 2 *De aqui a la eternidad. El beso apasionado en la arena de la playa es un homenaje a este clasico. *Disneylandia. Los fuegos artificiales sobre Reino Lejano son una parodia de Disneylandia *E! La cadena de television que retransmite el evento de la fiesta tiene un logotipo parodia del de E!, la cadena que retransmite normalmente este tipo de cosas en EEUU. *El Graduado. Cuando está Shrek en la ventana gritando a Fiona, que está con Encantador. *El Mundo Perdido. Jurassic Park. Cuando Mongo llega a la ciudad. *El Señor de los anillos. La fundición del anillo, también cuando el anillo cae en el dedo de Fiona y brillan las letras y la llegada a la taberna del rey vestido como Trancos.thumb|El anillo de bodas hace referencia al anillo Unico *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres. Dos ents aparecen echandose un pulso en la taberna. * *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey. En la fábrica de pociones el príncipe encantador se pone a jugar con la espada, y se queda en una posición igual a la de Aragorn en el poster de la película, solo que a Encantador le cae una cagada de pájaro. * *E.T. La despedida de la galleta gigante *Frankenstein. Cuando están haciendo a la galleta gigante, al finalizar gritan “¡Esta vivo!” a la vez que suena un trueno de fondo. *Garfield. Cuando el gato con botas está en el bar y dice “Odio los lunes” la frase más famosa del gato Garfield. *Hermanos Grimm. El hada madrina dice “por Grimm” en vez de “por Dios” *Indiana Jones y El Templo Maldito. Cuando Salen de la Sala de las Pociones, y se le cae el sombrero al gato, y lo coge mientras se cierra la puerta. *Misión Imposible. Cuando Pinocho baja con sus cuerdas para rescatar a Shrek y compañía. *Spiderman. El beso que le da Fiona a Shrek, cuando éste está boca-abajo, posteriormente de que Fiona le quite el barro de la boca a Shrek como Mary Jane le quitó media máscara a Spider-Man. *La Bella y la Bestia. Cuando están en la fábrica del hada madrina y se derraman todas las opciones, hay dos trabajadores que cuando se mojan con las opciones en vez de transformarse en palomas se trasforman en Gaston y Lumiere (el reloj y la vela). Otra cosa que podría recordarnos a la película es cuando la hada madrina está cantando en la habitación de Fiona y el mobiliario comienza a moverse, como pasaba en La Bella y la Bestia. También podría recodar a Mary Poppins, ya que como Julie Andrews, actriz que hizo de Mary Poppins, dobla a la reina puede que sea un detalle hacia ella. *La Máscara del Zorro, cuando el gato pone una P con la espada en el árbol (P de Puss in Boots, que es Gato con botas en ingles). También cuando Fiona está bailando con el príncipe encantador, este baila igual que Antonio Banderas en la máscara del Zorro, con la rosa en la boca, aunque muchos dicen que esto es La Familia Adams. *La princesa prometida. La escena en la que el gato con botas se queda a pelear mientras Shrek y el asno van a por la princesa. *La Rueda de la Fortuna. Cuando pinocho, los 3 cerditos, etc… están viendo la tele en la casa de Shrek y hablan de La Rueda de la Tortura. *La sirenita. Aparece al principio de la película besando a Shrek. *La Tentación Vive Arriba. Cuando a Fiona se le levanta la falda del vestido a lo Marylin. *Los fabulosos Baker Boys. El hada madrina cantando encima del piano, quiere hace un guiño a Michelle Pfheifer. *Los hombres son de marte, y las mujeres de venus. Es el libro que está leyendo en la cama la reina cuando discute con el rey. *Los oscars. Con la llegada de todos los invitados a la fiesta final y hay alfombra roja, gradas con fotógrafos, periodistas, limusinas etc… *Matrix cuando dicen “Harina. Necesitamos mucha harina” es un homenaje al “Armas. Necesitamos muchas armas” de Neo. *Michael Jackson. El baile final que hace pinocho *Peter Pan. Las Campanillas embotelladas en la escena del baño al principio. También aparece Garfio tocando el piano en la taberna. *Potion Nº9. La trama de la poción de amor está sacada de esta película que a su vez era una canción muy famosa del mismo título. *Pretty Woman. Cuando el hada madrina está sacando libros de cuentos diciendo “ningún ogro, ningún ogro…” el ultimo cuento se llama Pretty Woman *Rapunzel. En el reino de Muy Muy Lejano, su casa está rodeada de una larga cola. *Shrek 1. Cuando al hombre de jengibre gigante, una bola de fuego le destroza un botón, y el hombre de jengibre pequeño dice: “No, el botón de caramelo no!”, igual que cuando Lord Farquatt le está torturando en la primera. *Como es lógico, también aparecen personajes de otros cuentos, algunos son: *· Caperucita roja. Llama a la casa de Shrek y Fiona. *· Hansel y gretel. Aparecen al principio de la película en la casa de caramelo, y la noche del baile, al final de la película, tirando miguitas. *· La bella durmiente. Aparece también la noche del baile. *· Pulgarcito y pulgarcita. En la fiesta aparecen los dos de la mano saludando. *A continuación un listado de los guiños que he encontrado que no me terminan de quedar demasiado claro, seguramente algunos de arriba debería estar también aquí, eso depende de cada uno. Por orden alfabético *Cariño he agrandado al niño. Cuando guían a la galleta gigante y esta se para el asno le dice “venga sigue al caballo”, en la original intentan que su hijo lo sigan con el coche de helados. *El Padrino. Hada madrina, va con el rey en la carroza y baja la ventanilla como los Gánsteres de esta saga. *El Señor de los Anillos. El caballo en el que se transforma Asno tiene mucho parecido con el caballo de Gandalf. Cuando van de camino a Muy Muy Lejano, un plano recuerda a la llegada de Gandalf a Hobbittown. Otros también comenta que cuando Shrek en forma humana se sube al asno cuando este es un caballo, se sube como Legolas cogiendose por el lado. *La Trampa. Cuando roba la pocima el gato con botas, saca la uña y corta el cristal y se lame la mano y hace de ventosa. *Pesadilla antes de Navidad. La carrera en la fabrica de pociones a traves del engranaje. *Star Wars: El ataque de los clones. Cuando esta el principe encantador en busca de la princesa al principio, cuando esta en el mas ardiente de los desiertos, igual que cuando Anakin Skywalker en atraviesa el desierto con la moto.thumb|Esa sí que era una mision imposible *Street Fighter. Al principio Fiona pelea con unos caballeros y hace la patada giratoria de chun-li boca abajo y luego el gancho de Ken y Ryu. *Super detective en hollywood. Cuando llegan a la ciudad el plano de asno desde abajo y las palmeras se ven Curiosidades de Shrek Tercero - Dreamworks decidió que el título, en vez de ser Shrek 3, sería Shrek the Third, que es lo mismo que Shrek III, o Shrek Tercero en España y Latinoamérica, refiriéndose a los títulos de los reyes. - El equipo técnico de SHREK TERCERO estaba compuesto por300 miembros aproximadamente. - Hay un total de 37 secuencias y 1.320 tomas en SHREK TERCERO. - Mientras algunos dibujantes animaban bebés, otros los tenían. 28 niños nacieron en el departamento artístico durante la realización de la película. - Son necesarias aproximadamente 20.000 semanas o un millón de horas de trabajo para animar una película como SHREK TERCERO.thumb|Se puede notar la calidad y variedad de todos los vestidos - Se crearon más de 130.000 fotogramas para llevar SHREK TERCERO a la gran pantalla. - Shrek mide 2,13 metros. (Fiona prefiere que no mencione su altura, pero no se queda corta). - Shrek y Fiona llevan 8 meses casados cuando empieza SHREK TERCERO. - Se diseñaron unos 4.500 trajes para las escenas multitudinarias en SHREK TERCERO, sin embargo solo 2.500 dieron la talla. - Para aquellos a los que les gustan las cifras, hay 23 personajes fantásticos o sacados de cuentos de hadas en SHREK TERCERO, sin contar los enanos, árboles y caballeros malvados, brujas y piratas. - Estos personajes son: o El Gato con Botas o Los Tres Cerditos o El Lobo Feroz o El Hombre de Jengibre o Pinocho o Los Tres Ratoncitos Ciegos o Cenicienta o Blancanieves o La Bella Durmiente o Rapunzel o Caperucita Roja o El Príncipe Azul o El Capitán Garfio o El Caballero Sin Cabeza o Rumplestiltskin o El Cíclope o La Reina Malvada o Las Hermanastras Feas. - La mayor multitud en SHREK TERCERO se encuentra en la escena en que Dragona y Asno sobrevuelan el teatro donde actúa el Príncipe Azul. Hay 1.373 personajes con 2.746 ojos dibujados con trazado de rayos y 31.579 partes individuales. - El archivo genérico de personajes contiene 4.378 hombres y mujeres, entre los que los animadores podían escoger para crear una multitud. - El número de ladrillos requeridos para construir los muelles asciende a 1.602. El número de paredes de ladrillo requeridas para construir las alcantarillas por las que las princesas se escapan del castillo asciende a 3.196. - El número de damas gatunas que despiden al Gato con Botas en el muelle es de 9 (un gato con suerte). - En SHREK TERCERO, cada árbol tiene una media de 62.173 ramas y 191.545 hojas - Se ha creado aproximadamente diez veces más vestuario para SHREK TERCERO que en la película original. El vestuario, siempre complicado de recrear en animación computerizada, presentaba aquí mayores dificultades ya que en la Edad Media, la ropa se hacía con telas pesadas e incluía pliegues muy voluminosos. - Para crear cada uno de los trajes de la película, el diseñador de vestuario Israel Segal realizó numerosos bocetos antes de reunirse con el director y el equipo creativo para el visto bueno final. Luego creó diseños más detallados (casi siempre en color). Una vez aprobados estos, se asignó una tela a cada traje para que los dibujantes tuvieran un “look” que copiar. - Las animadoras de la Academia Worcestershire empezaron llevando una falda corta con cinturón de castidad, pero acabaron con una falda mucho más larga porque encajaba más con la época y… distraía menos. También se propuso que animaran con bolas de hierro, pero pesaban demasiado y las pobres no tenían ninguna gracia. ¿Qué lleva el elegante mago (nos referimos a Merlín) debajo de su túnica? - Respuesta: Un equipo de ciclista, naturalmente. Dado que la túnica de Merlín siempre está en movimiento, los animadores debían trabajar con un mago desnudo mientras animaban su ropa. Algunos se sentían incómodos y se decidió devolver la dignidad a Merlín tapándole con pantalones elásticos. Cuando Burro y Gato cambien de cuerpo, el burro menciona al autor de El Gato con Botas, Hans Christian Andersen diciendo: "Que Hans Christian Andersen me diga como caminar con estas ridiculas botas." - ¿Qué sería la Academia Worcestershire sin las típicas camarillas de instituto? Los alumnos van vestidos de acuerdo con el grupo al que pertenecen, gordos, fortachones, etcétera… - Muy al principio, los cineastas se inclinaban por hacer de Cenicienta una auténtica cerda(después de pasarse toda la adolescencia limpiando) y de la Bella Durmiente una histérica que padeciera de insomnio (ya se imaginan por qué). Al final, se decidió lo contrario, una Cenicienta obsesionada por la limpieza y una Bella Durmiente que sufre de narcolepsia. También se pensó en que Artie, Lanzarote y Ginebra fueran más jóvenes, pero al final se desechó la idea. - Las técnicas de animación por ordenador mejoran constantemente permitiendo que los animadores añadan más detalles a las expresiones de los personajes (pequeñas arrugas alrededor de la nariz, por ejemplo), algo imposible cuando se hicieron los dos Shrek anteriores. - Raman Hui, codirector de SHREK TERCERO, fue el supervisor de animación en Ant/Hormigaz, Shrek, Shrek 4-D y Shrek 2. Cuando los villanos se hacen con el reino de Muy Muy Lejano, algunas de las tiendas y calles cambian de nombre para reflejar el cambio: Vete Vete Lejos, Triste Casa de la Sidra, La Llave del Mal, El Pub del Suspenso, Malos Modos y Mala Calle. Los animadores visitaron varios institutos para estudiar a los adolescentes y obtener referencias para los alumnos de la Academia Worcestershire (en general) y Artie (en particular). - Espejo, espejito… Hay una sala forrada con espejos en PDI/Dream Works para que los animadores “interpreten” las escenas y puedan estudiar sus movimientos y expresiones faciales. Los espejos están colocados para que puedan verse desde diferentes ángulos. Se abrió un nuevo archivo para SHREK TERCERO con numerosos movimientos, como andar, correr, movimientos faciales, de las manos, etcétera, para los personajes principales. Este archivo evita que los animadores tengan que “inventar la rueda” cada vez que trabajan con los personajes. Basta con recurrir al archivo. Algunos “hijos” felinos de los miembros del equipo sirvieron de referencia para algunos gatos de la película. Denise Cascino, Holly Edwards y Mark Decker, orgullosos propietarios de felinos, se ofrecieron voluntarios con sus mininos. Cuando meten al pobre Asno en una taquilla de la Academia Worcestershire, el espectador avispado verá que hay varios post-its en la puerta con listas de compras de comida, pergaminos, capa, tinta y una nota de amor dirigida a “Harrison”. Cuando Asno tira de la manta, destapando a Shrek, fue necesario recortar los pelos de las piernas del ogro. Ni él podía tenerlas tan peludas. - La pieza que toca la banda de música de la Academia Worcestershire fue interpretada por la banda del Instituto John Burroughs de Los Ángeles. La banda grabó tres temas: “Celebration”, de Kool and the Gang, “Wayward Son”, de Kansas, y “All Star”, de Smash Mouth, tema escogido para SHREK TERCERO. ·